Little Harry James Potter
by Lily x James 4 eva
Summary: just a fluffy little one'shot about how the marauders act during Lily's labor. It's really sweet and cute but I'm not good at writing these summaries. Mostly in Sirius' perspective.


1Here's a one-shot for my reviewers! Thank you guys, I wouldn't be here without you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sir—I'm sorry—only the father is allowed in here—!" argued a nurse who was blocking a closed doorway to the room where Lily Potter was in labor.

"But I _am _the husband!" yelled Sirius.

"Sirius, don't lie to her." Remus cut in calmly from a nearby armchair.

"But the husband isn't even here—he doesn't even know Lily's having their _BABY _right now!"

"Sir, if you could keep your voice down–PLEASE, SIR, SIT DOWN!" the nurse hollered, shoving him out of the way and slamming the door.

"And I used to think she was good-looking..." he said bitterly, folding his arms and pouting like a child.

"Where _is _James?" asked Peter from the corner of the small waiting room.

"There's a raid down in Newbury Square and muggles are being killed by death eaters everywhere."

"Well, where's Jane and Alexander? They said they'd be here!"

"James' parents are out of the country and out of contact, unfortunately," replied Remus. Sirius sighed, extremely frustrated at the situation; his best friends wife was having a child and he wasn't even here! Even though there was nothing James could do to get here sooner, the horrifying screams coming from the room to his left made his stomach twist painfully.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a body came skidding and sliding from around the corner and a pair of circular, wire-rimmed glasses went flying across the room. Peter yelped and caught them.

"JAMES!" Sirius and Remus cried at the same time, rushing over to their bloody best friend and helping him up.

"I got...news...that Lily...was...where is she?" James asked breathlessly, wiping a trail of blood from his chin.

"She's right in there mate, but hold still for a second." Remus took out his wand and muttered some complex words while waving his wand around. Instantly, the blood vanished and all the open, bloody-cuts were healing themselfs.

"It helps to be a healer, doesn't it?" Remus asked amused. A nurse appeared from down the hall and threw a cover up, some rubber gloves, and a face mask, all the color of light orange, into James' outstretched arms.

"Can you grab one more set of cloths for my friend here?" James asked the nurse, referring to Remus. Remus immediately flushed.

"Mate, pregnancies aren't my department–"

"I don't care, I want at least one of you in there." he said, snapping the face mask over his nose and mouth. James turned to Sirius, his eyes pleading, "Sirius, my parents aren't here–the paperwork–?"

"Me and Peter will worry about that." Sirius said...seriously for once. James' expression was extremely relieved.

"Thank you so much buddy–" he started but Sirius ushered them into the room before they could say another word.

"Who will be filling out the Potter's paperwork?"a nurse asked.

"Us." said Sirius and grabbed the huge stack of papers. He and James were almost twins, and Sirius knew more about his best friend probably then he did himself.

"Measles...had them already, didn't he Wormtail?"

"In second year I think it was."

"Yes...hm...he had measles in second year...Chickenpox when he was seven...I remember cause he passed them to me...any allergies...well, I know that when he eats mint it makes him throw up...is that considered an allergy?" Peter looked thoughtful then nodded slowly, "Oh well, it is now, he's also allergic to cedar, no, Lily's allergic to cedar, James is allergic to oak, right?" the rest of about and hour, Sirius and Peter slaved over medical questions concerning his two best friends. As they were on the last page Remus burst through the door, a humoungous grin plastered on his face.

"You guys! You guys! It's a boy!" The three friends hugged and whooped.

"Wow..." Sirius muttered to himself, a small smile on his face, "he can be the first Marauder in training, can't he?"

"Of course he will be!" said James knocking into his three friends from the open doorway. "I'm so happy! Lily and I are ecstatic!"

"James!" said a faint voice from the room, and the voice belonged to Lily.

"Can we see her and the baby?" Peter asked.

"Of course, of course, come on in guys," James went in first and the three other boys saw a smiling Lily holding a baby boy, with tufts of messy black hair, and dropping eyelids almost concealing bright lime green eyes.

"Isn't he just amazing?" Lily whispered softly, "And we brought him into this world together," she said, taking hold of James' hand and squeezing it softly.

"What are you going to call him?" asked Remus.

"How about James Jr.?" said Sirius.

"No!" exclaimed Lily. James looked offended.

"I beg your pardon, and what's wrong with 'James' pray tell?"

"It's just...well, my grandfather was my favorite relative, I just want to name our boy after him."

"What was his name?" asked Peter softly. Lily smiled mischievously.

"Harry."

"Hm...Harry Potter..." James looked thoughtful then smiled serenely. "I think it fits. And then he can have my name as his middle name!"

"I second that!" Sirius exclaimed. "Can I hold little Harry?" Lily nodded and handed the baby over to Sirius. He looked down at it and actually had tears in his eyes.

"I'm practically an uncle."

"Well, not technically Padfoot–" started Remus.

"Since when have I ever been technical?"

"Fair point." Remus said with a smile.

"No matter what, little Harry, I'll protect you." Sirius whispered just as the small boys eyelids drooped down over his beautiful green eyes.

"Goodnight, Harry James Potter."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I was reading a baby fic and felt like writing a cute little fluffy one-shot. I hope you liked it and please review!_

_**Your humble writing servant,**_

_Denierure_


End file.
